xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Types of reptilian
Anunnaki The Anunnaki are higher dimensional ethereal beings from the star system sirius they are the Elohim and they created this 3rd dimension. These ethereal beings are crystal angels from the 12 vibrational dimension and higher, these beings are split into 3 empires, the Xenplexian empire, the RA Confederacy+the Lyrans and the Anu empire(Anunnaki empire), these empires colonized certain energy points that matched their energy signature. Some of the Anunnaki are reptilians whilst the Xenplexians containing Anunnaki DNA and Martian(descendants of orion-anunnaki reptilians) DNA are a reptilian race themselves. Some of these Anunnaki evolved into the Elders and the Tiamatians. Tiamatians According to some researchers, the Reptoids which evolved on Earth in the Cretaceous period were not the original race, but were seeded by a far more advanced race of interdimentional reptile beings known as the Tiamatians. Martians This race of reptilians are descendence of the Anunnaki and Orion reptilians Elders The most ancient of ancients are the royal/elite line of Reptoid that have wings. They range from 14 to 22 feet tall (~ 4.2 to 6.7 meters) and can weigh up to 1,800 pounds (~ 816 kg). Their appearance is what may have inspired dragons, angels, demons and devils in mythology and folklore. Their current locations are likely subterranean, assuming that they're not extinct. Greys The greys are self-replicating liquid metal that requires DNA to replicate and the greys were made by the draconians meaning they have draconian DNA. The Anunnaki are known to have genetically modified the royal line of Greys, known as Zetas, with Human DNA to look more Human. These Greys were installed as Kings and Pharaohs, by the Anunnaki, throughout mankind's history. The Greys who are inducted into the Orion program, otherwise known as Orion Greys, are under the direction of the illuminati draconians, often engaged in abductions and experimentations. The Greys, however, are originally known as ''Solipsi Rai ''who are a benevolent and curious race, when not indoctrinated. They are thought to be more helpful in humanity's spiritual progression. The relationships between draconians and Greys are very strained as the Reptoids, on their goal of conquering planets, have enslaved the Greys. Saurians The Saurians have ties to Human history and have influenced Semitic script. They have been living amongst Humans since the beginning of their inception. Millions of years ago Saurians looked more crocodilian and had defensive tails. As they evolved, they became more Human-like, many having lost their tails, and some even developing hair follicles (mainly on the scalp). Their evolution has not only made them intelligently superior, but also telepathic. They are known to have brought civilization to humanity. Vampires '''Vampires '''are a species of semi-humanoid reptiles. Draconians The Draconians are ethereal Anunnaki reptilians that became nubilus ethereal beings, these beings are lead by one of the original rulers of the Anunnaki empire who is known as Enlil(Satan), most of these beings were originaly the martian race. These anunnaki became the hostile Draconian Empire. They have also been known as the Cekahrr; also spelled Ciakar. these sinister creatures are literally sustained by the fear of the races they have subjugated, and that they particularly enjoy feeding on children. Additionally, they have been described as a hive-based society, with the warriors being ruled over by a seldom-seen elite caste which never leaves their capital world. This elite is sometimes depicted with wings, similar to the aforementioned Elders. Like their ancestors, the Draconians typically operate from subterranean outposts, and are masters of conquering worlds by secret manipulation of figureheads. Category:Blog posts Category:Xenplexian empire Category:Anunnaki empire Category:Martian empire Category:Dark morpher/draconian empire Category:History/Information